Mother Nature
by mojiko namaneko
Summary: When another person is forgotten this is what happens
1. Chapter 1

Hi I just saw this movie and got a random idea for what happens after it enjoy

As the children went back home inside where it was warm a teenage girl walked along the fence. She was bare foot holding a stick that was as long as her forearm. On her was a simple green tank top and brown jeans. She smiled at them. She knew none of them believed in her. But for a is reason she was fine with that. After all. Who would ever belive in mother nature.

Back at the north pole everyone was getting read to get back to there homes. when the man on the moon spoke and shone a light on the crysal.

"He's picking another guardian? But Jack just joined us. Who else is needed?" Santa said.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog." Rabbit said to himself.

The Crystal showed a girl with burrentte hair and golden eyes wearing a green tank top and brown jeans holding a small stick in her hands.

"Uh who is that?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know" Santa replied

Jack only stared he recognised her. but from where? As they discussed it he went out to find her. And soon did. she was talking on a wire overlooking the city. She felt something move on the wire to find Jack standing near by. Her eyes grew wide. she started to take off but got caught by Jack.

"Who are you?" He asked

She was stunned. He didn't know who she was. she turned to face him and floated up in the air.

"You don't remember me Jack?"

"No. why?"

She leaned in closer and notice that he didn't remember. She felt heart broken but didn't say anything.

"To answer your first question I am everything that grows and has life. I make the world flourish and make things grow. I am mother nature." She said

Then it all came back to him. In a flood of memories. A girl like her with the same eyes but dirty blond hair. Always with him him holding her. Loving her. When he came back around she was still there. Silent but sad. Her own love did not remember. She turned and started to float away but was stopped when she heard something.

"Mira..."

She stopped wide eyed and turned Jack was looking at her tears running down his face. She knew he remembered now. She didn't hesitate. She flew at him full force and hugged him. He just held her saying he was sorry for everything that happened. She didn't care. For the first time since she became a mythical person. She felt truly happy.

Santa and the others watched from the Crystal finally understanding.

"Her core is love. Nature is a beauty that everyone love. She is a guardian because she is spreading love to the children." Santa finally said

"At least Jack figured out more about his pasted." Tooth said

Sandy made signs that ment "and will be very happy with her as well."

That's all again a random idea old where it came from but here it is


	2. Chapter 2

Guess who got five reviews saying they wanted this to continue. This gal. Here's to all my fans.

It has been 3 years since Jack remembered mother nature as his love and he wanted to do something special for her. But she was out trying to get people to belive she existed. It was hard but she was trying. Jack on the other hand was thinking about what he should do for Mira. Jack was at norths place trying to figure it out.

"Jack you ok?" North asked.

"Sorta I wanna do something for mother nature but I'm not sure what."

"Well have you tried taking her on a date?"

Jack's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"That's a great idea thanks north. I got to go plan this."

Jack flew out the window at lightning speed to plan a date with mother nature. Mother nature on the other hand was sitting in a tree making flowers grow for a young girl who's flowers were dying. The girl smiled and ran inside to show her mom. Mira smiled. She remembered her mom but she died along time ago. She got up from her branch and flew off to the tooth palace. She wanted to talk to tooth for a bit. As she approached the tooth palace she knew she'd feel better. When she got there she went to straight where tooth was.

"Tooth! you there!"

Tooth turned around to find mother nature looking around for her.

"Mira! I'm over here!"

Mira turned to see tooth at her usual post. She smiled and flew right over.

"Tooth I need to talk to you."

"Sure what is it mother nature?"

"Well tomorrow is the mark of me and jacks three year anniversary and I want to get him something. What do think Jack would like?"

Tooth pondered this for a bit then thought of something.

"What about a special flower dedicated to him. You are mother nature you can make him a special rare flower."

Mira face palmed. Why didn't she think of that.

"Alright but it needs to be just right. See ya tooth got to find the things to make it."

And with that mother nature flew off to get things. While at the time Jack was looking for a place for there date. A view would be impossible since she was mother nature she new the earth like the back of her hand. So he'd have to do something else and dinner at a restaurant please no one would see them for a reservation. Maybe he could convince north to make them food. but that would mean not getting a decent dinner. North did cook but it was all sweets. Then he got a good idea for them he ran to see north to ask him a favor.

*the next day*

Mother nature finished making the flower and she put it next to Jack's lake it turned out beautifully. She used the scent of roses, forget me nots color, and lilys petals to make the Frostine Lily. She hoped Jack would like it. Jack was running back from not the with a leather bag in his hand in it was a surprise for her and in his pocket was a extra gift he got from Sandy that he wanted to give her. As he got the lake he saw Mira on the edge planting something.

"Hey Mira whatcha doing?"

Mira froze she slowly turned and stood up. Her face went roses red.

"Uh..um...Well..I wanted to make you something...for our three year anniversary...so...I made you a flower."

Mother nature stepped away from the Lily. Jack stared at it it reminded him of the snowflakes that he made fall. He turned to Mira and saw that she was looking down at the snow under her feet blushing up a storm.

"It's a beautiful flower. Mira thank you. But I have something for us to do to remember it."

Mira looked up at Jack. Jack reached into the bag he got and pulled out two pairs of skates. Mira stared in amazement. Jack walked over to her and she nodded and sat down. Jack keeled down to put the skates on her. After they got there skates on Jack helped Mira skate at first she was shaky. But soon got the hold of it and was skating with Jack like she's been skating for years. After a while Jack and Mira decided to take a break. Mira was laying on Jack's lap resting. She was flushed red and breathing hard but had a smile that shined like the sun to jack. Jack knew this was time for the next gift.

"Mira I have something to give you to celebrate our anniversary."

She open her eyes to look at Jack he reached into his pocket and pulled out his hand in a fist. We lowered it to mother nature and she opened his hand up. Her eyes went wide and her hands went over her mouth when she saw what was in Jack's hand. In Jack's hand was a engagement ring with a gem stone in it that was the same color as Jack's eyes. Mira sat up and looked at Jack with a shocked look in her eyes. Jack noticed and graves the ring out of his hand and keeled in front of his girl.

"Mira...mother nature...my only love...and will always be...Will you marry me?"

Mother nature had tears running down her face as she barely checked out her answer.

"Jack...Yes...I will marry you."

She couldn't contain it any more and leaped into Jack's arms with such force that they fell backwards into the snow. Jack held Mira with a smile on his face. As she stoped crying tears of joy she sat up and wiped her tears away. She held her left hand out to Jack and he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She smiled at Jack and kissed him with passion. As Jack kissed her back he felt at peace with her he wanted this to last forever.


	3. update

Hey it's me if I can get Ten people to like this I'll add another chapter to the story to continue off of so like read and review thanks bye


End file.
